beamillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Puth
Charles Otto "Charlie" Puth, Jr. (born December 2, 1991) is an American singer, songwriter, arranger, and record producer. Puth gained popularity virally by posting his work to YouTube. Puth released two extended plays, The Otto Tunes (2010) and Ego (2013), as an independent artist. In 2015, he signed with Atlantic Records and released his debut single "Marvin Gaye", which features guest vocals from Meghan Trainor. The single has been certified 2× Platinum in Australia, topped the charts in New Zealand, Ireland, and the United Kingdom, and peaked at number 21 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Puth wrote, co-produced, and was featured on a song with Wiz Khalifa, "See You Again", included in the Furious 7 soundtrack as a tribute to the late Paul Walker. On May 1, 2015, Puth released an EP, Some Type of Love. Puth's debut studio album, Nine Track Mind, was released on January 29, 2016. It was preceded by the single "One Call Away", which reached the top 20 on the Hot 100. Early life Puth was born December 2, 1991 in Rumson, New Jersey, the son of Debra and Charles Puth, his father is of German descent and he has described his mother as Jewish.http://www.ew.com/article/2015/12/10/charlie-puth-golden-globe-grammys-nomination In 1993 or 1994, his right eyebrow was damaged in a near fatal dog bite incident. Puth participated in a summer youth jazz ensemble in Red Bank, New Jersey at 12. He graduated from Rumson-Fair Haven Regional High School in 2010. Jordan, Chris. "Charlie Puth is the Jersey Shore’s newest star", Asbury Park Press, July 19, 2015. During his 7th grade to senior years, he attended Manhattan School of Music Pre-College as a jazz piano major and a classical minor. On a full scholarship, he graduated in 2013 from the Berklee College of Music, where he majored in music production and engineering. Berklee College of Music events|url = https://www.berklee.edu/events/charlie-puth-taylor-berrett|website = berklee.edu|accessdate = 2015-08-10}} Career 2009–14: Career beginning In September 2009, he started his own YouTube channel, entitled Charlies Vlogs, posting comedy videos and acoustic covers. In 2010, Puth released the music video of his first song, "These Are My Sexy Shades". On December 10, he released his debut extended play, The Otto Tunes, an independent release. In 2011, he won an online video competition sponsored by Perez Hilton, Can You Sing?, with a version of Adele's "Someone like You" which he performed with Emily Luther. In the same year Ellen DeGeneres announced that she had signed Puth and Luther to her label, eleveneleven, after seeing their performance of Adele's "Someone like You". Puth had performed the song on the show. In December 2012 he released a promotional single, "Break Again", with additional vocals by Emily Luther. The music video was released days later. On January 25, 2012, Puth and Luther performed the song and Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Puth also performed at an event supporting DKMS Delete Blood Cancer, the world's largest bone marrow donor center, in October 2012. Puth left eleveneleven in late 2012. On October 23, 2013, he released his second independent extended play, Ego, to streaming online. Puth was credited with the production and writing of songs and jingles for fellow YouTube personalities. He wrote the theme song for Shane Dawson's Shane and Friends podcast, the intro jingle for the videos of the Vlogger family the Shaytards, the original theme song for Charles Trippy's vlog Internet Killed Television, and a song for the tour and movie of YouTube group Our 2nd Life, as well as several singles for Our 2nd Life member Ricky Dillon. In 2014 he released the promotional single "L.U.V." The music video was directed by Andrew Vallentine In the same year, he co-wrote the song "Celebrate" on Pitbull's eighth studio album Globalization. 2015–present: Nine Track Mind In early 2015, Puth signed with Atlantic and his previous records were removed from iTunes. In February 2015, Puth released his debut single "Marvin Gaye", which features guest vocals from Meghan Trainor. The single has been certified 2× Platinum in Australia, topped the charts in New Zealand, Ireland, and the United Kingdom, and peaked at number 21 on the US Billboard Hot 100. Puth wrote, co-produced, and was featured on a song with Wiz Khalifa, "See You Again", a tribute to the late Paul Walker, included in the Furious 7 soundtrack. While Khalifa wrote the rap lyrics, the rest of the song has been credited to Puth. The song peaked at number one on the Hot 100 chart for 12 non-consecutive weeks. |title=Charlie Puth – Chart History: Hot 100|work=Billboard}} "See You Again" was nominated for three Grammy Awards: Song of the Year, Best Pop Duo/Group Performance and Best Song Written for Visual Media. It was also shortlisted for the Song of the Year for the BBC Music Awards and was nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song at the 73rd Golden Globe Awards. He produced the song "Slow Motion" for Trey Songz and has arranged sessions with Jason Derulo and Lil Wayne. Puth starred as Meghan Trainor's love interest in the music video of "Dear Future Husband". In the synopsis, she meets Puth on the online dating service and he comes to Trainor's home with a carryout pizza, which succeeds in impressing Trainor. The video ends with Trainor smiling and inviting Puth into her home. On May 1, 2015, Puth released a five-song extended play, Some Type of Love. In June 2015, he released the promotional single "Nothing but Trouble" with Lil Wayne, from the soundtrack to the documentary 808: The Movie. During 2015, Puth worked on several albums of other artists. He co-wrote and produced the "Broke" and "Pull Up" for Jason Derulo's album Everything Is 4, co-wrote "Bombastic" with Bonnie McKee from the album with the same title, and produced "Working Class Heroes (Work)" on CeeLo Green's album Heart Blanche. Pre-orders for Puth's debut studio album Nine Track Mind began on August 20, 2015, along with the second single "One Call Away". The song peaked at number 12 in the United States, 26 in the United Kingdom and 4 in Australia. As of February 2016, the song has sold 513,700 copies domestically. Puth released a remix for the song, entitled "One Call Away (Coast to Coast Mix)", featuring American rappers Tyga and Ty Dolla Sign, country recording artist Brett Eldredge and Mexican singer Sofia Reyes. His debut album, Nine Track Mind, was released on January 29, 2016. The album debuted at number three in the United Kingdom. Puth embarked his debut live concert, Nine Track Mind Tour, in March 2016. In 2016, Puth was the first musician to sign a deal with Deutsch Music. Discography Main article: Charlie Puth discography '' * ''Nine Track Mind (2016) Filmography Awards and nominations Concert tours ;Headlining * Nine Track Mind Tour (2016) * We Don't Talk Tour (2016)http://www.fuse.tv/2016/06/charlie-puth-we-dont-talk-fall-tour-dates ;Co-headlining * Jingle Ball Tour 2015 (with various artists) (2015) References # ^To ASCAP: "PUTH CHARLIE OTTO JR". ASCAP. Archived from the original on January 15, 2016. # ^To AllMusic: "Charlie Otto Jr Puth". AllMusic. Archived from the original on January 15, 2016. # ^To Facebook: "PUTHJR/CHARLIE OTT". Facebook. Archived from the original on January 15, 2016. # ^Grammy Awards: "Charles Puth" (PDF). Grammy. Archived from the original (PDF) on February 16, 2016. # ^"Charlie Puth Talks Meghan Trainor Duet 'Marvin Gaye' & His Plea to James Taylor". Billboard. Retrieved 18 May 2015. Jump up ^"iTunes (U.S.) - Music - Charlie Puth - Nine Track Mind". iTunes (U.S.). January 29, 2016. Retrieved January 9, 2016. # ^Freeman, Allison (September 15, 2004). "Jazz Program Plays It Cool: At a Theater Named for Count Basie, Music Students Learn His Art Form". The Star-Ledger (Newark, New Jersey). Pianist Charlie Puth, 12, of Rumson, wants to be a professional musician. Charlie, who is working on recording his second CD, composes his own music. 'Jazz music is really cool and relaxing,' he said. 'I like doing all kinds of improvisation and stuff.' # ^Mullen, Shannon. "Close to Home: Sea Bright Family Beachfront Getaway a Shuttling Experience". 40º74º Magazine. The Asbury Park Press. # ^http://www.ew.com/article/2015/12/10/charlie-puth-golden-globe-grammys-nomination # ^"Wiz Khalifa's "See You Again" Singer Charlie Puth Talks Eyebrows: Why Is It Shaved?", Christianity Daily, retrieved May 22, 2015 # ^Arca Solutions. "Perfectly Pitched For Success - Charlie Puth". livinginmedia.com. Retrieved 25 May 2015. # ^Jordan, Chris. "Charlie Puth is the Jersey Shore’s newest star", Asbury Park Press, July 19, 2015. # ^Koehler, Robert (September 9, 2012). "Berklee Student a YouTube Star". Boston Herald. # ^"Charlie Puth / Taylor Berrett | Berklee College of Music events". berklee.edu. Retrieved 2015-08-10. # ^"How a N.J. singer's simple hook became the No. 1 song in the world". April 23, 2015. Retrieved May 9, 2015. # ^"These Are My Sexy Shades - Charlie Puth". YouTube. Retrieved December 11, 2015. # ^"The Otto Tunes by Charlie Puth - EP". Spotify. Retrieved December 11, 2015. # ^O'Donnell, Frank (October 13, 2011). "Emily Luther Scores Recording Contract - From Ellen". The Valley Breeze (Cumberland, Rhode Island). # ^"Woonsocket Woman to Sing Wednesday on 'Ellen'". Providence Journal (Providence, Rhode Island). October 4, 2011. # ^"Break Again". Spotify. Retrieved December 11, 2015. # ^"Break Again - Charlie Puth & Emily Luther (Official Music Video)". YouTube. Retrieved December 5, 2015. # ^"Talk Shows". The Fresno Bee (Fresno, California). January 25, 2012. # ^"NY Knick Tyson Chandler Gets Cheek Swabbed To Delete Blood Cancer: Joins Supermodel Jessica White, Bally Creative Directors, DKMS Delete Blood Cancer Co-Founder Katharina Harf To Launch Lips For Life Collection" (press release). DKMS Delete Blood Cancer (PR Newswire). October 26, 2012. # ^"Break Again (Legal Title)". Broadcast Music, Inc. Retrieved 2012-05-26. # ^"Ego by Charlie Puth - EP". Spotify. Retrieved December 11, 2015. # ^"Ego - Charlie Puth". Discogs. Retrieved December 11, 2015. # ^"L.U.V. - Charlie Puth". Spotify. Retrieved December 11, 2015. # ^"L.U.V. (2014) by Charlie Puth". Andrew Vallentine Official. Retrieved December 5, 2015. # ^"Pitbull - Celebrate (From The Original Motion Picture Penguins Of Madagascar)". Allmusic. November 17, 2014. Retrieved May 3, 2015. # ^"Atlantic Records signs the next YouTube star, Charlie Puth - "Marvin Gaye" Single with Meghan Trainor". Next2Shine. Retrieved December 11, 2015. # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discographie Charlie Puth". Swiss Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discography Charlie Puth". New Zealand Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # "Charlie Puth". Officialcharts.com/. Official Charts Company. # ^"Charlie Puth – Chart History: Hot 100". Billboard. # ^Hung, Steffen. "Discography Charlie Puth". Australian Charts Portal. Hung Medien (Steffen Hung). # ^Merry, Stephanie; Yahr, Emily (December 10, 2015). "Golden Globes nominations 2016: Complete list". The Washington Post. Retrieved December 10, 2015. # ^"Video: Trey Songz – ‘Slow Motion’". Rap-Up. # ^"Meghan Trainor - Dear Future Husband". Vevo. # ^"New Music: Lil Wayne & Charlie Puth - "Nothing But Trouble"". Billboard. Retrieved 18 May 2015. # ^"Everything Is 4". Allmusic. November 17, 2014. Retrieved May 3, 2015. # ^"iTunes - Music - Bombastic (Clean) - Single by Bonnie McKee". iTunes Store US. Apple Inc. Retrieved May 27, 2015. # ^"Heart Blanche". iTunes Store US. Apple Inc. Retrieved May 27, 2015. # ^"Chart history - One Call Away". Official Charts Company. Retrieved December 3, 2015. # ^"Charlie Puth's "One Call Away" crosses 500K US sales mark". Headline Planet. February 1, 2016. Retrieved February 1, 2016. # ^"One Call Away To Coast Mix - Charlie Puth, Brett Eldredge, Ty Dolla $ign & Sofia Reyes". YouTube. Retrieved December 5, 2015. # ^"Nine Track Mind by Charlie Puth: Amazon.co.uk: Music". Amazon.co.uk. November 13, 2015. Retrieved January 9, 2016. # ^"Sia’s This Is Acting makes a play for Official Albums Chart top spot". Official Charts. Retrieved 2014-07-19. # ^"Nine Track Mind Tour". Retrieved 13 January 2016. # ^"Deutsch Music Signs Grammy Nominated Pop Singer Charlie Puth". Retrieved 20 January 2016. # ^"Demi Lovato’s ‘Skyscraper’ Gets Soulful Cover By Popular YouTuber Charlie Puth". AT40. Retrieved 2014-07-19. # ^"Charlie Puth "Marvin Gaye" (4Music Acoustic Performance)". Ultimate Music. Retrieved 2014-07-19. # ^"Perez Hilton Declares Winner in Adele "Some One Like You" Cover Contest". Zimbio. Retrieved 2014-07-19. # ^"Charlie Puth + Emily Luther Win 2011 PopCrush Music Award for Best Cover Song". Pop Crush. July 7, 2015. Retrieved July 9, 2015. # ^"Wave 2 Nominees". Teen Choice. Fox. July 7, 2015. Retrieved July 9, 2015. # ^"MTV EMAs 2015 Nominations List: Taylor Swift Leads As Ed Sheeran And Ruby Rose Set To Host". 95-106 Capital FM. This is Global Limited. October 5, 2015. # ^"2015 American Music Awards: Taylor Swift Leads Nominations". Prometheus Global Media. Billboard. October 13, 2015. Retrieved October 13, 2015. # ^"Hollywood Music in Media Awards: 'Hunting Ground,' 'Furious 7,' '50 Shades of Grey' Claim Top Prizes". The Hollywood Reporter. November 12, 2015. Retrieved November 28, 2015. # ^"Critics' Choice Awards: Wiz Khalifa & Charlie Puth's 'See You Again' Wins After Oscar Snub". Billboard. January 17, 2016. Retrieved January 18, 2016. # ^"Golden Globe Nominees 2016: The Full List". Forbes. December 10, 2015. Retrieved December 13, 2015. # ^"Grammy Nominations 2016: See the Full List of Nominees". Billboard. December 8, 2015. Retrieved December 8, 2015. # ^http://www.justjaredjr.com/2016/03/04/radio-disney-music-awards-2016-full-nominations-list/ # ^http://www.justjared.com/2016/04/03/iheartradio-music-awards-2016-full-list-of-nominations-here/ # ^"Billboard Music Awards 2016: See the Finalists". Billboard. April 11, 2016. Retrieved April 11, 2016. # ^"Billboard Music Awards 2016: See the Finalists". Billboard. April 11, 2016. Retrieved April 11, 2016. # ^"Never Track Mind Tour - Dates". CharliePuth.com. December 8, 2015. Retrieved December 8, 2015. # ^"Charlie Puth: Nine Track Mind Tour". Concerts - Live Nation. December 8, 2015. Retrieved December 8, 2015. # ^http://www.fuse.tv/2016/06/charlie-puth-we-dont-talk-fall-tour-dates Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:People from Rumson, New Jersey Category:Singers from New Jersey Category:American male singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Hungarian descent Category:American record producers Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:American tenors